Goop
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | None |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Unknown |- | Species/Race: | Gooptar |- | Height: | 1.2 meters |- | Weight: | 100 pounds |- | Hair Color: | None |- | Eye Color: | Purple |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Gooptar Kingdom |- | Allies: | Bing Draclo Princess Blossom Tawnya Marco Goggles |- | Enemies: | King Grex Moki Shelldon Frogrump Crocrump |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Goop (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Goop's World Goop's World 2 Goop: Full Throttle Goop and Grex Goop's Big World |} Goop is a purple Gooptar created by Justin Wolfe and the main protagonist in the Goop series. Strangely, he is the only gooptar to not wear any sort of clothes whatsoever. Goop has changed quite a bit since his original incarnation. In the original draft of Goop's World, Goop was a small child avenging his village, which had been destroyed and ransacked by King Grex. The Legacy of Goop *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' *''Goop and Grex'' *''Goop's Big World'' Name origin Goop's name is derived from the word goop, which is a synonym for slime. Slime is obvious amorphous, and Goop has the ability to shape-shift. Appearance Goop is a male Gooptar and thus, his main characteristics are his duckbill, his oversized stubby hands, and the large crest on the back of his head. He has a bit of a potbelly, and unusual purple skin, which only occurs once every 1,000 years. He has a small tail, which is usually pointed upwards. His irises are purple, the same as his skin. His nostrils, although not visible, are on the underside of his bill. Strangely, he does not wear any clothing. Personality Goop is a very good-hearted Gooptar, although he doesn't really know how to show it. He's fairly cocky and rather hard-headed. Goop is shown to be very sarcastic, filling in the "Deadpan Snarker" trope. He's always one to throw an insult or wisecrack towards people who annoy him, such as King Grex or Norm. He isn't very book-smart at all; he's more street-smart. Goop is also shown to not have much patience; he hates waiting for the right moment and prefers to charge into battle. Because of this, he rarely thinks ahead, preferring a "Punch First, Ask Questions Later" strategy to battle. However he has good intentions and respects his friends very much, especially Blossom, who he is in love with. He is courageous and headstrong, and is also eager and cocky in certain occasions. He has an immutable sense of heroism, friendliness, and somewhat of a fiery personality. Additionally, Goop is much more impulsive and aggressive than his friend Bing and is willing to enter dangerous situations all alone. Goop will often attempt to quickly solve a problem with his actions. Relationships to Other Characters *'Bing': Bing is Goop's best friend. Although it has not been confirmed, it is strongly implied that Goop and Bing have known eachother since early childhood. They live in a large treehouse out in Petunia Forest. It has been confirmed however that they are not siblings, as they are both an only child. *'Princess Blossom': Goop is in a romantic relationship with the princess. He is constantly saving her from the clutches of King Grex. Blossom is the driving force for the events of Goop's World. At the end of the game, Goop is shown flying her home with his Wing Form. *'Draclo': Draclo is Goop's second best friend after Bing and is also his loyal steed. Goop, however, is never too thrilled when Draclo's urge to devour everything in sight becomes too much. Draclo never has any qualms about being ridden by Goop and is in fact the one that suggested Goop ride him in Goop's World. *'King Grex': Goop and Grex are bitter worst enemies. Grex is always kidnapping Princess Blossom and taking over the kingdom, until Goop defeats him. They hate eachother, but realize that, without eachother, their lives have no meaning whatsoever (since Goop's purpose in life to vanquish the forces of evil). *'Tawnya': Tawnya and Goop are very close friends. Abilities Goop's physical strength and jumping prowess come from his heritage. He is a rare purple Gooptar, born only once every several hundred years, giving him amazing athletic powers. His main method of attacking is spinning around and hitting opponents with his tail. He can also perform a three-hit punch combo. He can also leap into the air and crash down. Goop's heritage also gives him a unique power: the ability to shape-shift. He can transform his body into a variety of forms. His powers are given to him by the Magic Opals, artifacts that contain the life force of the planet Gooptonia. In Goop: Full Throttle, Goop can use the special ability of random opposing racer. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Goop was a small child. *Goop is considered the mascot of Toshiko Games, along with T.E.D.. *Goop's signature color is Purple. *Goop was originally a silent protagonist. Gallery Goop.jpg|Artwork FTGoop.jpg|Goop: Full Throttle artwork FlameGoop.jpg|Goop's Flame Form|link=Flame Goop HammerGoop.jpg|Goop's Hammer Form|link=Hammer Goop Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Toshiko Games Category:Gooptars Category:Goop (Series) Category:Heroes Category:Magical Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Goop's World Characters Category:Goop's World 2 Characters Category:Goop and Grex Characters Category:Goop: Full Throttle Characters Category:Goop's Big World Characters Category:Non-human Mammals